


Don't eat the melon

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Gen, Male Bonding, Threesome - M/M/M, bad fruit, food shopping, shirtless shiro, violence against fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Curtis is chill even in the face of the worst insult to produce.





	Don't eat the melon

Curtis and Keith are friends, so they went food shopping at the farmer's market while Shiro was doing stuff around the house. They got their hands on some fucking good fruit and veggies and other high-quality edibles, and they even tried some free samples.

Unfortunately while most of it was good, the pieces of melon on display were hard and flavorless, and Keith got seriously pissed off. He went Galra and hissed at the sample guy.

"WHY DID YOU PUT THIS CRAP OUT ON DISPLAY?! IT'S FUCKING GROSS!" he yelled as he shredded the crap out of one of the nearby melons. But it was so tough and bitter his claws barely made a dent.

"Calm down, Keith," Curtis said. "Not that he's wrong. You do know free samples are supposed to make people want to eat the food, right?"

"Who cares, no one eats fruit anyway, I just took this dumb job cause Dad made me," the guy said. "If you want flavor I'll pee on it, okay?" Fortunately the manager was walking by and overheard the jackass so he fired him.

"sorry, the melons suck this time of year. Come back in a few weeks," he said. So Curtis and Keith took their stuff back to the Shirogane house and Shiro was shirtless as he fixed some electrical wiring. It was fucking hot and they had to put away the food super fast so Curtis and Shiro could fuck. And bring Keith into it cause once in a while they invite him over for booty calls anyway.

The next day they found the moron from the store trying to sell the bad melons but no one would buy them cause the moron wasn't wearing pants. Then he got arrested for whoring with bad fruit and the fruit got shot.


End file.
